1. Field
The subject technology generally relates to wireless communication and, in particular, relates to time-tracking management of demodulation elements in a receive diversity enabled rake receiver.
2. Background
Synchronization between a transmitter and a receiver is important in order for data to be transmitted quickly and successfully. One method for achieving synchronization in communication systems is the use of a pilot channel, a signal that both a transmitter and a receiver know a priori. In code division multiplex access (“CDMA”) systems, for example, this pilot is a pseudo-random noise (“PN”) sequence.